


touch starved

by determination



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, morgana and sojiro only make brief cameos lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: Yusuke has a request, and Akira is only too happy to help him out.





	touch starved

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this quite a while ago before my writers block got bad and that made me not want to post it lol but coming back to it, i don't think it's too bad so i guess i'll post it now  
> this was written for my twin since she really wanted more shukita  
> i hope you enjoy, and please no criticisms or critiques!

The first time Joker passes the baton to Fox is in Mementos. A bufu from Jack Frost to one Koppa Tengu, then a remembrance of the freshly formed contract with the newest Phantom Thief, and a, "Get the rest of them," as his gloved hand briefly connects with Fox's. 

He thinks he sees a fraction of hesitation in Fox's face, feels the slightest hint of lingering heat as their hands stay in contact, before Fox's breathlessly eager voice chimes in, "I'm on it!" 

And then the feeling is gone, and the look may as well have never happened, and Fox decimates the remaining two foes, providing the thieves the perfect opportunity for an all out attack. 

The battle is over quicker than it had started. But Joker can't help the way his eyes follow Fox after that, curious, probing. Fox never once returns the gaze.

Perhaps he'd imagined it. 

The concern moves to the back of his mind, focus returning to the task of maneuvering through the maze-like paths unraveling in front of them. They soon come to the target floor and waste no time in taking down the shadow in question. The task is no sweat for the thieves, and Joker takes pride in seeing just how well they all work together. Fox may have joined under different circumstances and at a different time than the rest of them, but he has already become an integral part of the team. 

Joker's heart swells, in the way a parents' might after seeing their child getting along and playing easily with other kids their age. Perhaps it's strange to detach himself from the situation, but he finds himself taking the role of leader very seriously. Witnessing the excellent teamwork of his friends is a reward well worth their hard work, and he supposes being leader at least encourages him to stay on top of the group dynamic to ensure their missions go smoothly. That, and he cares very much about the comfort and happiness of his friends.

That's why, when Yusuke approaches him as they part ways after leaving Mementos, he's more than ready to provide a listening ear. 

"I'm sorry, I know you must be tired..." Yusuke fidgets with the hem of his shirt, fingers occasionally brushing the keyring attached to his belt loop and causing the whole thing to jingle dissonantly. He's still avoiding Akira's gaze, Akira notes with concern. The seemingly minor events of Mementos jump back to the forefront of his mind.

"Don't worry about it," he assures Yusuke with an encouraging smile.  _ I'd even forego sleep entirely if it meant I could help you _ , he thinks, but keeps that bit to himself. "What's up?" 

Yusuke takes a slow breath, seeming to gather whatever courage he may need to voice his request. "May I... accompany you to Leblanc?" Akira doesn't miss the lilt in his tone; this isn't the whole of it. Perhaps he doesn't feel comfortable bringing it up in public, which is... perfectly reasonable, and Akira wonders if he should have been the one to invite him first. Damn his slow reflexes. Why can't his elegance as Joker carry over from the Metaverse?

"Of course," he hurriedly nods, gesturing his head for Yusuke to walk beside him. "Let's get going."

"Thank you," Yusuke murmurs, gratitude brightening his face. For a split second, he meets Akira's eyes, but he looks away faster than Akira can process. It's worrying, to say the least, but he'll get to the bottom of it when they get to the cafe.

The train ride back to Yongen-Jaya is brief, the pair of them silent save for Morgana's occasional humming from Akira's bag. The bell of the cafe door serves as something of a signal to him, and it isn't long before he jumps out of the bag onto Akira's shoulder to address them. "I'm gonna wander around for a bit. Nice weather. People let their guard down in nice weather. Might be good for intel," he meows, giving Akira a pointed look. "I'll be back later." 

He's giving Akira alone time with Yusuke. Akira blinks gratefully at the cat and vows to buy some sushi after school tomorrow to reward his kind gesture. 

"Oh, you're back," Sojiro looks up from the counter. His gaze softens when he spots Yusuke with Akira. "Nice to see you again, kid." 

"Likewise, Boss," Yusuke smiles, bowing his head. "I... had the urge to see the Sayuri again." 

Akira can hear the uncertainty in his words. Whatever his reason for coming back with Akira, he doesn't seem to want to divulge it to Sojiro, either, which makes sense of why he'd come up with a surrogate reason. Akira fixes Sojiro with his best, "Now would be a good time to close up shop," look, which earns a raised eyebrow from the cafe owner. 

"I guess it's about time I got going," he complies rather easily, to Akira's relief. "Not like this place is full of customers. Just make sure you lock up the store after your friend leaves, alright?" Akira's sharp nod is enough of an answer. 

Abandoning his apron and grabbing his hat, Sojiro bids the two of them goodnight. Akira waits until he hears the thud of the cafe owner flipping the sign to  _ closed _ before turning to Yusuke and gesturing to one of the booths. "Want a drink?" he offers with a grin, "Sojiro's been teaching me his coffee secrets."

"No, it's fine. Please don't trouble yourself," Yusuke shakes his head. He takes a seat and trains his gaze to the table, still intent on avoiding Akira's eyes. "... Will you not have a seat, as well?"

Akira obliges as he takes the seat across the table. He observes Yusuke curiously, from the shy tilt of his head to the way his fingers grip the edge of the table. What could be on his mind...?

The room is silent as he waits patiently for Yusuke to collect his thoughts. A few times he opens his mouth as if to start, then hesitantly closes it, instead exhaling through his nose. Whatever it is that's troubling him, it must be hard to put into words. Or maybe he's embarrassed? Akira curses himself for not being better at reading people.

Finally, Yusuke's voice reaches his ears, soft and as reluctant as he'd looked prior to speaking. "I must thank you, for today," he says. His gaze flits from one side of the table to the other, uncertain. "For the baton pass," he clarifies, though Akira doesn't think the clarification was needed. 

"You were amazing." He smiles, though he supposes Yusuke can't see it. "I was glad to give you the chance to show off."

Yusuke shifts in the seat, slackening Akira's smile. Was his response unsatisfactory?

"I didn't mean... that is..." He's mumbling now, trailing off in a way that has Akira leaning forward to try and hear better. With a frustrated sigh, Yusuke finally looks up, notices that Akira is closer than he anticipated, then hastily looks back down. "... My apologies. I'm... not usually this ineloquent." 

"It's alright," Akira assures him. "Take your time-" He cuts off abruptly. He'd unconsciously reached across the table to give Yusuke's hand a comforting squeeze only to have Yusuke instantly snatch his hand away. 

At last, they meet each other's eyes, Akira's are questioning while Yusuke's remain wide and caught off guard. Yusuke's face presently becomes flushed, and after a pregnant pause, he exhales slowly. 

"Please forgive me," he says. For once, he doesn't look away. His eyes are dark and desperate, and Akira finds himself mesmerized. "I know this may be a strange, selfish request. I tried to forget about it while we traversed Mementos, but in vain it seems my body won't readily allow me to put it out of my mind." Another harried sigh. Akira listens with rapt attention. 

Yusuke falls silent again as he stares into Akira's eyes. Then, he quietly goes on, "I can't quite explain it. The touch was so brief and of such little consequence that it feels almost... dirty to feel this way." With a self deprecating laugh, he looks away. "But, Akira, when your hand touched mine, I was overcome by... the strongest feeling of elation. I am ashamed of how I reacted. I felt... so thrilled, like my whole body wanted nothing more than for that moment to last." He shudders suddenly. "Does hearing this not repulse you?"

It takes Akira a moment to recover, heat pooling in his cheeks as he attempts to process what Yusuke is explaining. "No, not at all," he asserts. Yusuke's eyes shoot back to his, and he manages what he hopes is a reassuring look. 

"I... I see..." Yusuke lets out another labored exhale, brows furrowed. "However, I have not yet finished relaying to you my... selfish request. Should you change your mind, I fully understand."

"Go on," Akira encourages. His face feels even warmer as Yusuke gazes at him once again, eyes brimming with what he can only call desire.

"I... believe I may not be used to the touch of another," Yusuke continues, sounding sadly resigned. "Much of my life I spent alone, with little contact from anyone. Perhaps my body simply doesn't know how to handle it. Even still..." His intense look sends a shiver down Akira's spine. "I desire your touch, Akira." 

The implications of that statement cause Akira's heart rate to skyrocket. This certainly wasn't what he expected from this conversation.

Having gotten the words out, Yusuke seems to find courage, firmly planting his hands on the table in a plea. "If you would not be opposed, may I please... have permission to hold your hand once more?"

Ah. So that's what he meant. Akira places a hand on his chest as he tries to calm his racing heart.  _ Get it together, Kurusu _ .

Instead of voicing his consent, he picks himself up from his seat and moves to Yusuke's side of the booth. Yusuke's eyes are wide as Akira holds out his hand with an earnest look.

Yusuke hesitates, seeming to prepare himself. He glances from Akira's face to his hand, then, gradually raises his own hand. Their palms meet, fingers interlocking. Yusuke closes his eyes, a low hum escaping him as he squeezes Akira's hand.

"This," he breathes, voice quiet but full of delight. "This feeling..." An elated smile lights up his face, and Akira can only stare, unable to fight the blush creeping along his cheeks.

He doesn't understand how the simple touch can produce such a reaction, but he's not about to question it, not when Yusuke is so obviously pleased. If just holding hands is enough to bring this much pleasure, he can only imagine what sort of result other touches might induce. 

But he perhaps shouldn't be thinking such things at the moment. He definitely shouldn't sully Yusuke's innocent intent.

Yusuke, to his credit, seems perfectly content to sit there, Akira's hand grasped firmly in his. 

Struck by a sudden wave of boldness, Akira shifts closer, presses himself against Yusuke and wraps his free arm around his waist. He immediately feels the way Yusuke leans into the touch, practically purring with contentment. Yusuke covers Akira's hand with his other hand, then brings the limb up before pressing Akira's hand to his chest. Akira feels the thrum of his heartbeat, pulsing through his fingers. 

"Can you feel it?" Yusuke asks quietly. His voice is soft, breathless, ghosting along Akira's skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. "My heart is so...  _ happy _ ." 

"I'm glad," Akira is amazed his own voice comes out steady, when he's as flustered as he feels, "that I was able to help."

The smile Yusuke gives him sends his heart rate through the roof. He tries to convince himself he's just happy, as the Phantom Thieves leader, to fulfill his teammate's request. He gives that up immediately when Yusuke opens his eyes and gazes at him with unbridled fondness. 

He's more than reluctant when they're forced to break apart. Yusuke has a curfew, and Akira knows Morgana will be annoyed if they take any longer. Even still, he can't help lingering, fingers still woven with Yusuke's as they stand by the cafe door.

"Y'know, if..." He fishes for words, hoping this doesn't sound too outlandish. "If you ever need to be touched again, my hands are always free." It sounds more suggestive than he means, but if Yusuke notices, he either chooses not to comment or doesn't care. 

Instead, he graces Akira with another beautiful smile. "Thank you. I appreciate that, more than words can express. And..." He brings Akira's hand up to his lips, pressing them to Akira's knuckles. The sensation makes Akira feel weak in the knees. "I believe I will take you up on that offer. Goodnight, Akira." 

"G-goodnight," he murmurs. Yusuke's hand drops to his side, and he flashes Akira one more soft smile before the bell on the door jingles, signalling his exit.

Akira doesn't move for a long while, still rooted to the spot despite being alone now. His fingers itch. He craves the warmth of Yusuke's hand again.

The only reason he finally moves is to let Morgana back in, the cat's paws patting on the door drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Well?" the cat asks, following at Akira's heels as they retreat upstairs once Akira has locked up. "What did Yusuke want?"

Akira feels a familiar heat warming his cheeks as he recalls the way things had played out. "Uh... N...othing?" he tries, which just makes Morgana scoff at him. 

"That's not what your stupid face says." The cat cackles as he jumps up to the window cill before Akira can swipe at him. "Whatever. It's getting late, so you should go to bed soon."

"Yeah..." Akira mutters, exhaling slowly. He faceplants onto his bed. Lying there, he remembers the initial shyness as Yusuke brought the request up, the warmth of his hand, the blinding brightness of his smile as Akira touched him, the feeling of Yusuke's soft lips on his hand...

Strange. It almost feels like Yusuke transferred the desire to him. All he can think about now is how much he wants to touch Yusuke again. 

Tomorrow, he thinks definitively. He'll definitely do it again tomorrow.

 


End file.
